Single and multi-piece patient positioner units in the form of an elongated plastic plate or board, hereafter “peg board”, having a plurality of peg holes for receiving patient positioning pegs are currently used to support a patient during surgical procedures.
The peg board is generally co-extensive with the hospital O.R. table and is removably secured to the side rails thereof by means of clamps.
One such modular patient positioner unit is described within U.S. patent application Ser. No. 11/097,626 filed Apr. 4, 2005 entitled “Modular Surgical Patient Positioner”, which application is incorporated herein for purposes of reference.
When hip surgery is performed on a patient, an extended hip positioner plate, such as a type CJ-001 supplied by Cj Medical Inc. is generally employed to secure the patient in a stable fashion and to eliminate movement when the patient is supine or in the lateral position.
It would be both cost and space savings effective to provide a single patient positioner unit having facility for multiple surgical function including hip and knee surgery with only minor modification to the unit to capture the patient in the supine or in the lateral position.
One purpose of the instant invention is to provide a radiolucent board having a plurality of peg holes for receiving patient positioning pegs, and which includes means for temporary attachment of an elongated plastic plate with side rails to attach accessories.